Conquest
Conquest & Rebellion: An Animated History of the Seven Kingdoms is a special long-form animated presentation contained in the Histories & Lore videos for Season 7. It has a combined runtime of 43 minutes, but is internally divided up into ten distinct chapters. The video is narrated in-character by Viserys Targaryen, Varys, Petyr Baelish, Euron Greyjoy, Jaime Lannister, and Sansa Stark. This article is a navigation page, as each of the ten "chapters" is treated as an individual "Histories & Lore" video, each with its own separate article (due to their size: each sub-page has a full transcript, notes, list of appearances, etc.). The video is somewhat of a successor to the previous long-form Histories & Lore video released in the Season 5 set, a 20 minute video on the Dance of the Dragons (though that video wasn't formally divided up into internal sub-chapters). Plot overview Conquest & Rebellion tells the story of the Targaryen Conquest which first unified the Seven Kingdoms, nearly 300 years before the War of the Five Kings, including the founding of King's Landing and creation of the Iron Throne. The second-to-last chapter goes on to describe the First Dornish War which followed the main phase of the conquest - during which House Martell alone managed to rebel against Targaryen rule. The final (super-sized) chapter then briefly glosses over the major wars and crises the Targaryen dynasty faced during the next three centuries, to connect them to the present day. It then gives a more detailed recap of the downfall of the Targaryen dynasty in Robert's Rebellion, ending with that state of events as they were at the beginning of the main live-action narrative in Season 1 of Game of Thrones (Robert Baratheon on the throne, Daenerys Targaryen and her brother Viserys living in exile in the Free Cities). Chapters *Chapter 1, "Valyria's Last Scion: House Targaryen": Viserys Targaryen recalls the Doom of Valyria, and how his ancestor Aenar Targaryen brought their family to Westeros. *Chapter 2, "Invasion": Spymaster Varys explains how Aegon began his conquest of the Seven Kingdoms. *Chapter 3, "House Hoare, Ironborn Kings of the Riverlands": Viserys Targaryen and Euron Greyjoy recount the tale of their ancestors' meeting outside the gates of the newly erected Harrenhal. *Chapter 4, "House Durrandon, the Storm Kings": Varys describes "The Last Storm," the epic battle waged between Aegon's ally Orys Baratheon, and Argilac "the Arrogant," King of the Stormlands. *Chapter 5, "House Lannister, Kings of the Rock & House Gardener, Kings of the Reach": Jaime Lannister retells the events surrounding the "Field of Fire," where his ancestor King Loren, and King Mern Gardener faced three Targaryen dragons. *Chapter 6, "House Stark, The Kings of Winter": Sansa Stark relates the story of how her ancestor Torrhen Stark earned the nickname, "The King Who Knelt." *Chapter 7, "House Arryn, Kings of the Vale": Littlefinger recalls the day Visenya Targaryen came to visit the Queen Regent Sharra Arryn and her son Ronnel in the Vale. *Chapter 8, "Aegon, First of His Name": Viserys Targaryen recounts Aegon's arrival in Oldtown and his subsequent coronation. *Chapter 9, "House Martell, Princes of Dorne": Varys elaborates on Dorne's revolt against Targaryen subjugation under Princess Meria of House Martell. *Chapter 10, "The Last Dragons": Viserys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister, Sansa Stark, and Varys reveal the fate of House Targaryen. de:Conquest & Rebellion: Eine animierte Geschichte der Sieben Königslande Category:Histories & Lore Category:Image needed